


He'll Always Love Her

by Sapphire_Tornado



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mention of Miscarriages, Minor Character Death, Stilinski Family Feels, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Stilinski knew she was the one for him after the first time he saw her smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Always Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> This was the product of several Stilinski family feels building up. If you're also reading What If? that should be updated with in the next couple of days.

The first time John Stilinski saw her was near the end of his junior year. She was attending the accepted students day. She had the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen but the tour guide moved her group on before he could do anything.

The next time he saw her was later that day. It was the first time he heard her laugh. It was enchanting. She was eating lunch with a few guys who’d also been on the tour. John wanted to go talk to her but his ex-girlfriend remind him that they had to get to class.

The next time John saw her was his senior year. She was in the café with a couple girls. It was the first time he realized that her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

It was a few weeks before he found out that her name was Ainsley. One of her friends had called to her from across the quad. The name suited her.

John hadn’t worked up the courage to talk to her yet, what kind of cop was he going to make. He wasn’t even really sure what her last name was; it was either Genim or Hale. John vowed to talk to her the next time he saw her.

It was nearly finals week the next time John saw her. She was reaching for a book on the top shelf. He got it down for her. He introduced himself and she returned the favor before her friend whisked her away.

_“Claudia Ainsley Genim, Myths and Legends major.”_

John ran into her several times over the course of finals week. Each encounter he realized something new about her. She would laugh, but most times they were hollow. Sometimes she would stare at a doorway as if she could will something to happen. Her hands always had a slight tremor. Her eyes seemed older than her eighteen years. She looked as though she’d lost a part of herself. John wanted to help her fix the hole in her heart.

After winter break John was going to ask her out.

Rejection stung, but John knew that he should give her space. He was surprised when she came to ask him if the offer was still on the table. He didn’t think he’d ever been this happy.

Their first date had been a disaster. They’d gone to the restaurant only to be sat next to his ex and her new boyfriend. Then at they movies her three best friends turned up. And to top it all off on their walk it started to pour. But that was her favorite part, spinning around like a child in the rain with the most genuine smile.

_“Loosen up Johnny.”_

By the end of his senior year John had a girlfriend, a job offer and an apartment. He was going to be working in Beacon Hills, his girlfriend’s hometown. They’d get to spend even more time together. He had everything.

John started getting to know her friends during her break. She seemed so close to them. The dark hair prankster was Finn. Peter was the brunet athlete, who was always attached to Chris’s hip. Chris was the blond archer and the levelheaded one of the group. It made her happy when he could name all of them without her help.

John would visit her on weekends after she’d gone back to school. He would spend their time together trying to make her smile genuinely. Whatever had hurt her so badly seemed to have stopped.

It didn’t last long. John visited her the week before finals to find her a mess. Peter was comforting her. All John wanted to do was take her into his arms, but she screamed. John never thought heartbreak would hurt so physically.

_“He’s gone! Don’t touch me!”_

Just before Christmas she came and apologized. She explained that she’d been upset because it was the anniversary of a friend’s death. She didn’t elaborate but handed him cookies and turned to leave. John pulled her back into a hug. Everyone deserved to stop being strong every now and again.

John was so happy when summer came around because she was going to live with him this summer. She lit up his world and he tried to brighten her world as well. Every smile that reached her eyes was a victory in his book, still.

He proposed before her senior year. It had been romantic, a nice dinner with music and champagne, followed by a walk on the beach. He’d proposed on the beach under the light of the full moon. She’d cried, but through her tears she said yes. John was the happiest man alive.

_“Y-yes, I w-will marry y-you.”_

She finished the rest of her senior year before they were married. But they were married just three weeks after she finished. It was a small ceremony with family and close friends. She looked so beautiful. John would never forget that day. For a split second there was a spark of life in her eyes again. He would find a way to keep it there.

Only a few months after the wedding they found out they were expecting. John noticed that the spark was once again in her eyes. But as quickly as it came the child was lost to them. She was devastated by this loss. The nurse tried to comfort her. She tried to listen but just got emotional and cried about her lost babies. John had never known about the baby she’d lost at sixteen. He found that it didn’t bother him as much as the spark leaving her eyes again.

_“Why won’t God let me have a baby, this is number two! It’s not fair!”_

She wanted to move out of the apartment after the miscarriage. John was all too willing; he’d always wanted to own a home. They found a beautiful little home that they could make their own. She threw herself into redecorating and making their home. John still found himself worrying about her.

About a year and a half later they found out she was pregnant again. She was so cautious, following the doctor’s every instruction. This pregnancy ended with a baby screaming to assert his presence. She named him after her father and John didn’t have the heart to object. The spark was back; maybe it would stay this time.

_“Welcome to the world my little baby. My Welatevîn Genim Stilinski.”_

She was so good with the baby. He was bringing the light into her eyes. He was doing what John had only dreamed of. She would babble nonsensically at him and giggle at the faces he made. It made John happy to see her so happy.

Their son was two when she became pregnant again. She was ecstatic and John was too. They began to plan for their second child’s arrival. They learned that it would be a girl. They bought several little dresses and cutesy little hair bows. But the pregnancy ended in tragedy once again. Their little girl was born sleeping.

After they lost their daughter they were told they would no longer be able to have children. If they tried she most likely not survive another pregnancy. John never watched a person fall so far so quickly. He wanted to hold her and comfort her, but she would scream anytime someone tried to touch her. His heart broke for his beloved.

_“What have I done wrong?! What did I do to deserve this?!”_

She began to pull away from him and their life. She would take their son and leave for hours at a time. John was starting to realize that she only held onto life for their little boy. He could feel his world crumbling around him.

As the years past the silence became deafening. They could go weeks without speaking. Their love seemed all too one-sided, on John’s part. By the time their son was eight she was slipping through his fingers. She would go on daytrips or visits and one day she never came back.

John was called the Deputy Sheriff at the time of the accident. He was called in with a few others. When he got to the scene he wanted to be sick. She was covered in blood and breathing heavily. Their son was crying and screaming the backseat. John almost cried when she spoke to him before the paramedics took her to the hospital. Her voice was cracked and blood bubbled out of her mouth. John felt his heart break as the ambulance drove away with his wife and son.

_“My baby’s alright, I protected him. Josh would be so proud.”_

By the time John made it to the hospital she was in the ICU and his son was at the nurse’s station. John’s ex, who was with the boy, said that his wife’s condition was deteriorating slowly. Her organs were slowly shutting down and nothing could stop it. John threw himself into his work, unable to watch her wither away.

After three weeks in the ICU she slipped away. He had to plan a funeral and take care of their son. They’d never even bought a cemetery plot. That was solved when John began looking through her will, which she had insisted be separate from his. She wanted to be buried in her late boyfriend’s family plot. John felt slightly betrayed.

The funeral was a hard time for John. His son was sniffling and couldn’t sit still, it was too hot, all of his wife’s friends and family were there and he just wanted to be left alone. He tried not to let himself cry. He had to be strong for his son. A few tears still slipped out as the love of his life was laid to rest next to her late boyfriend, Joshua Hale.

John hadn’t lost her completely; parts of her still lived on in their son. Their son had her eyes and her smile. John also noticed that his son lost the spark in his eyes, the same way she had.

Now he faced the possibility of dying in this cellar with his ex-girlfriend tied up across from him. He tried to picture his wife and son but all he could see was the betrayal in his son’s eyes, her eyes. He couldn’t let that be his last interaction with his son.

_“Mom would’ve believed me.”_

John was going to make it out alive and make it up to his son and his wife. He was going to make more memories, happier memories. He wasn’t going to let the light go out of his son’s life the way it went out of his wife’s. He would make it up to her. John looked over at his unconscious ex and began to slip into unconsciousness as well. But not before saying,

“I promise I’ll make it up to him Claudia. I’ll protect him until the end, just like you did. I’ll make you proud of me. I love you both.”

A nonexistent wind seemed to blow and John felt a kiss pressed to his temple.

_“We love you too”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
